Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 9 (Graanpoot)
Graanpoot werd zijn hol uit geroepen. Hij trippelde naar zijn mentor toe. 'We gaan samen met Vederstorm en Zangpoot op patrouille,' mauwde zijn mentor, Schelpklauw, 'We vertrekken meteen!' Met z'n allen verlieten ze het kamp. Het ging al meteen de verkeerde kant op. Ze gingen naar de RivierClangrens! Dat betekende dat ze door dat stinkende moeras moesten gaan! Dat wil ik echt niet! ''Maar toch trippelde Graanpoot achter hun aan. 'Kunnen we niet beter dat stukje moeras teruggeven aan de RivierClan?' stelde hij voor. Vederstorm wierp hem een ongelovige blik toe. 'Waarom zouden we een stuk territorium teruggeven?' Voordat Graanpoot kon antwoorden sprong Zangpoot ertussen. 'En dat zou toch ook meteen een teken van zwakte zijn?' Graanpoot keek haar boos aan. ''Waarom moet die betweter nou altijd doen alsof ze alles weet? Hij draaide zijn kop naar weer terug naar Vederstorm. 'Ja, maar we doen er toch niks mee! We jagen hier echt bijna nooit en iedereen vindt het hier vreselijk stinken. Geen enkele kat van de WindClan vindt het fijn om hier te komen!' Toen bemoeide Schelpklauw zich er ook mee. 'Ik denk dat Graanpoot wel een punt heeft.' Graanpoot schonk en een dankbare blik toe. 'Maar dan wil ik wel dat wij ons stukje van de DonderClan ook terugkrijgen.' 'Ik denk niet dat de DonderClan zo graag een stukje teruggeven. Ik bedoel dat iedereen het wel prima vindt met wat ze nu hebben. De RivierClan vindt waarschijnlijk het stukje sparrenbos ook niet zo erg.' mauwde Vederstorm. 'Dat begrijp ik, maar we zouden ook meteen de SchaduwClan en HemelClan ruzie oplossen, want de SchaduwClan wordt groter, de RivierClan en wij blijven hetzelfde.' mauwde Graanpoot. 'Maar dan hebben de DonderClan en HemelClan helemaal geen voordelen?' vroeg Zangpoot. 'Dat is zeker waar, maar de HemelClan mag allang blij zijn dat ze bij het meer mogen wonen. En misschien is de DonderClan zo aardig om het voor de HemelClan over te hebben om hier te wonen. Tenslotte is de DonderClan ons schuldig voor dit allemaal, zij hebben de HemelClan weer opgebouwd en naar hun gezocht.' Schelpklauw en Vederstorm gaven Graanpoot een goedkeurend knikje. 'Dit kan nog werken ook!' zei Vederstorm, 'Ik zal het voorstellen aan Hazenster.' Schelpklauw keek hem aan. Zijn ogen glommen van trots. 'Goed bedacht zoon!' mauwde Vederstorm naar hem. Eenmaal in het kamp aangekomen liep Graanpoot blij naar zijn zus. Zonnepoot kwam met een muis in haar bek naar hem toe. 'Kijk, ik heb een muis gevangen!' 'Ja, dat kan ik zien! Waar? Want die komen niet zoveel voor in ons territorium.' 'Vlakbij de DonderClangrens. En hoe was jouw patrouille?' 'Ook leuk! Ik heb een idee voorgesteld en misschien gaat Hazenster het in zijn werking brengen!' Zonnepoot keek verbaasd naar hem. 'En ik denken dat ik de slimme was!' Graanpoot gaf haar een tik op d'r oor. 'Dat had je gedacht!' 'Maar wat was het idee dan?' 'Om het stukje moeras aan de RivierClan terug te geven en...' Zonnepoot sprong verschrikt op. 'Wat?! Ben je gek geworden! Waarom zouden we dat doen?' Graanpoot wierp haar een boze blik toe. 'Ik was nog niet klaar! Dus, zoals ik nog wilde zeggen, dan krijgen wij ons stukje heide terug van de DonderClan.' 'Maar waarom zou de DonderClan dat doen? En wat gebeurt er dan met de SchaduwClan en HemelClan?' 'Nou kijk, de RivierClan krijgt hun stukje moeras terug, dus zij kunnen ook wel hun stukje sparrenbos aan de SchaduwClan teruggeven. En daardoor is de ruzie tussen de HemelClan en SchaduwClan ook meteen opgelost.' 'Maar wat krijgen de DonderClan en HemelClan er dan uit?' 'Nou, de HemelClan hoeft niet meer te vechten, en ze mogen allang blij zijn dat ze bij het meer wonen! En de DonderClan is hopelijk zo aardig om het terug te geven. Tenslotte hebben zij de HemelClan hierheen gebracht en opgebouwd.' Zonnepoot keek hem met een goedkeurend knikje aan. 'Knap hoor!' Toen kwam zijn moeder uit haar hol samen met zijn vader. 'Graanpoot! Kan ik je even spreken?' mauwde Hazenster. 'Natuurlijk mam!' Hij trippelde naar haar toe. 'Dit gaat zeker over mijn idee?' vroeg hij. Zijn moeder knikte. 'Inderdaad.' Vederstorm, zijn moeder en hij glipte het leidershol in.' 'En wat vond je ervan?' vroeg Graanpoot opgewonden. 'Luister Graanpoot, ik vind het echt een goed idee, maar ik denk niet dat het mijn taak is om me hier mee bezig te houden. De SchaduwClan en HemelClan zijn zelf verantwoordelijk voor hun ruzie en de DonderClan is natuurlijk ook niet echt schuldig voor het opbouwen van de HemelClan, want alle Clans hebben besloten om de HemelClan weg te jagen. En dan is de DonderClan de enige die er niks uitkrijgt! Ik denk niet dat ze het daar mee eens zullen zijn. Het spijt me, maar ik kan dit niet aan de orde brengen op de Grote Vergadering.' Graanpoot boog verdrietig zijn kop. 'Ik begrijp het.' mompelde hij. Net toen hij het leidershol wilde uittrippelen, sprong zijn zus voor hem neer. 'Maar mam, kan je het niet gewoon proberen? Het is een goed idee en dat weet je zelf ook! En eigenlijk is het wel jouw taak, want je bent een leider!' 'Zonnepoot! Hoe durf je zo te praten tegen je leider! En bovenal, tegen je moeder!' mauwde Vederstorm boos. Graanpoot keek haar dankbaar aan. Hazenster keek boos naar Zonnepoot, maar daarna staarde ze bedenkelijk voor zich uit. 'Nou goed dan, maar als het niet werkt is het niet mijn schuld. En jij, Zonnepoot, praat nooit meer zo, of jij mag een volle maan voor de oudsten en de moederkatten zorgen! Alleen!' En met dat laatste woord keek ze naar Graanpoot. Zonnepoot en Graanpoot knikte allebei. 'Bedankt mam!' Het was al avond. Hazenster had een Clanvergadering bijeengeroepen. Sommige katten waren het er niet helemaal mee eens geweest, maar uiteindelijk begrepen ze het wel. Nu waren ze op het eiland. 'Kom Graanpoot dan gaan we mengen met de rest!' Graanpoot trippelde achter zijn zus aan. Uiteindelijk ging Zonnepoot samen met Zangpoot tegen Goudpoot en Koperpoot praten van de HemelClan. Graanpoot had er niet echt zin. Hij draaide zich om naar een wit-oranje kater. 'Hoi Donderpoot!' 'Hey Graanpoot! Hoe gaat het ermee?' Hij en Donderpoot waren goede vrienden, ze konden het goed met elkaar vinden en hadden vaak dezelfde ideeën. Graanpoot wenste soms dat hij in de WindClan zat. Hij miste een mannelijke leerling. Cederoor was ook niet zo leuk, hij stonk en hij praatte altijd over kruiden. Echt wie boeit er nou over kruiden?! 'Het gaat goed hoor, en met jou?' 'Ook goed hoor.' Een rode kater en een bruine kwamen naar hun toe getrippeld. 'Hoi!' mauwden ze. 'Hoi, wie zijn jullie? Nieuwe leerlingen?' vroeg Donderpoot. 'Ja! Wij zijn Meespoot en Buizerdpoot, van de HemelClan!' 'Hoi, ik ben Graanpoot van de WindClan en dat is Donderpoot, zijn naam zegt al van welke Clan hij is.' De leiders maakte een gebaar dat ze wilden beginnen met de vergadering. Houtster begon als eerste. 'Bij de HemelClan gaat alles goed. We hebben voldoende prooi en we hebben geen interacties met andere Clans gehad.' Met dat laatste keek ze even naar Mistster, de SchaduwClanleider. 'Ook hebben we er maar liefst vijf nieuwe leerlingen bij.' Jeetje, vijf! Die Clan heeft dadelijk geen krijgers meer over omdat iedereen al een leerling heeft! 'Buizerdpoot, Meespoot en Melkpoot zijn vandaag aanwezig, Saliepoot en Vlinderpoot zullen de volgende keer komen.' Graanpoot hoorde de hele HemelClan hun namen schreeuwen. Toen kwam Vonkster naar voren. 'Bij ons gaat ook alles goed. Verder heb ik niet echt iets te melden.' Mistster stapte naar voren. 'De SchaduwClan heeft twee jonge zwerfkatten in onze Clan opgenomen.' Meteen klonk er geroezemoes tussen de Clans. Het was niet gewoonlijk dat een Clan katten, die niet van hun Clan zijn, bij zich nemen. Ze zullen er vast een goede reden voor hebben. 'Duivelpoot en Engelpoot worden getraind tot uitstekende krijgers door Heemstvleugel en Sparrentak.' De SchaduwClan riep de namen van Duivelpoot en Engelpoot. Wat een vreugde overal! Visster was aan de beurt. 'In de RivierClan is helaas wat minder nieuws, ik denk dat de meesten van jullie het al weten, maar jammer genoeg is Sprintpoot gestorven.' De Clanleiders schonken Visster een respectvol knikje. Die arme Sprintpoot, hij is nooit krijger geworden! 'Gelukkig hebben we ook wat beter nieuws, Krijspoot is krijger geworden en is nu Krijshart!' Opeens was alle verdriet weer weg en iedereen riep Krijsharts naam. Visster maakte plaats voor Hazenster. Nu komt het! 'In de WindClan gaat alles goed, maar dat was niet waar ik het vanavond over wilde hebben.' Graanpoot keek om zich heen. Alle katten zaten aandachtig te luisteren. 'Graanpoot! Kom maar even naar voren.' Graanpoot voelde dat hij helemaal warm vanbinnen werd. Hij keek zijn moeder met grote ogen aan. Achter hem fluisterde Donderpoot in zijn oor: 'Kom op, je kan dit!' Hij keek dankbaar naar Donderpoot en stapte naar voren. 'Laat je idee maar horen!' Maar voordat Graanpoot kon antwoorden sprong Mistster ertussen. 'Het spijt me hoor, maar vind je het niet een beetje raar om een leerling, jouw eigen zoon, te laten spreken op zo'n vergadering, wie gelooft nou in het idee van leerling! Graanpoot wilde al terug in de menigte stappen, hij schaamde zich dood. Maar hij werd tegengehouden door zijn vader. 'Sommige leerlingen zijn nou eenmaal slim, dat valt van jou niet te zeggen Mistster.' mauwde Vederstorm, die een boze blik naar Mistster toe wierp. Miststers haren kwamen overeind, maar voordat hij iets kon zeggen kwam Vonkster tussen beide. 'Laten we nou gewoon luisteren naar Graanpoot, misschien werkt het wel in jouw voordeel!' Graanpoot keek bewonderend naar de DonderClanleider. Wist zij wat hij wilde zeggen? Nee, dat kan nooit! 'Kom op Graanpoot, laat het maar horen!' moedigde Houtster hem aan. 'Ehmm, oké! Ik zat dus te denken, wat nou als wij ons oude stukje territorium terugkrijgen. Dan geven wij ons stukje moeras terug aan de RivierClan en geeft de DonderClan ons ons stukje heide terug.' Mistster kwam zich er weer mee bemoeien. 'En hoe werkt dat in mijn voordeel?' zei hij boos met een blik op hem, maar vooral ook op Vonkster gericht. 'Nou, dan geeft de RivierClan het stukje sparrenbos weer terug aan jullie, waardoor uw territorium groter wordt.' Mistster vernauwde zijn ogen. 'Hmm, dat is nog wel redelijk bedacht.' Maar nu begon Houtster zich ermee te bemoeien. 'Maar wat houden de HemelClan en DonderClan daaraan over?' vroeg ze. Hij voelde dat iedere kat nu naar hem keek. 'Nou, het spijt me dat ik zo brutaal doe, maar jullie mogen allang blij zijn dat jullie hier wonen. En ik hoopte dat de DonderClan het niet heel erg zou vinden, want het is niet dat hun stukje nou zo erg veel kleiner wordt, aangezien ze niet veel territorium aan jullie hebben gegeven, dat was voornamelijk de SchaduwClan.' Iedereen was stil, de Clanleiders zaten te denken. 'Ik ben het ermee eens!' zei Hazenster. 'Ik ook!' mauwde Visster. 'Nou ik zie niet echt een minpuntje voor de SchaduwClan, dus ik ook.' mauwde Mistster. Houtster keek bedenkelijk. 'Ik heb nog wat meer overtuiging nodig.' 'Nou u heeft ook een voordeel!' mauwde Graanpoot. Houtster keek hem vragend aan. 'Ohh ja? Wat dan?' 'Nou ik hoopte dat de HemelClan en SchaduwClan nu zouden stoppen met ruziën.' Houtster gaf een goedkeurend knikje. 'Nou oké dan!' mauwde ze. Nu moest alleen Vonkster het er nog mee eens zijn! Hij keek hoopvol naar de DonderClanleider.'' Alsjeblieft! Dan hoef ik nooit meer in dat stinkende moeras te lopen!'' 'Ik stem er alleen mee in als mijn Clan het er ook mee eens is.' Ohh nee! Die gaan het nooit goed vinden! Hij keek hoopvol naar de DonderClankrijgers. Hij ontmoette Donderpoots blik. Donderpoot gaf een klein knikje. 'Ik vind dat we het wel kunnen doen. We houden niet van het open en we leiden er nou ook niet zo erg onder dat ons territorium kleiner wordt. Ook kunnen we dit best voor de HemelClan over hebben.' De andere DonderClankrijgers mompelde instemmend. 'Nou goed dan. Ik ga akkoord!' mauwde Vonkster. Yes! 'Hierbij is de vergadering beëindigd!' mauwde Mistster. Hij trippelde daarna nog even naar Graanpoot toe. 'Dat was een erg goed idee! Jij zal een goede krijger worden Graanpoot!' Graanpoot staarde hem met grote ogen aan. 'D-D-Dank u wel!' stamelde hij. Zijn zus sprong naar hem toe. 'Dat was zoooooooo cool!' Vederstorm trippelde achter hun. 'Dat was zeker cool, goed gedaan zoon!' En daar achteraan fluisterde hij nog in Graanpoots oor: 'Je bent een geboren leider! Wie weet wordt dat nog wel eens je bestemming!' Graanpoot glom van trots, maar toen bedacht hij zich: Wil ik wel leider worden? Hij dacht terug aan zijn visioen van hem en een blauwgrijze kater die door een granenveld renden. Is dat mijn bestemming? Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal